Tú eres mio
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Un anuncio repentino hará que Hakutaku se de cuenta de la mala decisión que tomó, ahora hará todo lo posible por recuperar lo que ya está perdido ¿Podrá el amor vencer el orgullo?
1. Estúpida decisión

Todo parece en esta mañana en el paraíso, me asomo a la ventana de mi habitación y sé que me espera un radiante día, imaginando que tendré la visita de alguna chica bonita me presto a tomar un baño, el agua moja mi cuerpo poco a poco, entonces recuerdo algo muy vergonzoso que pasó allí mismo hace unas semanas, molesto refunfuño y lo que parecía ser un baño relajante me estresa más, prefiero salir de prisa, en lugar de seguir recordando tonterías.

-Buenos días Hakutaku sama... Le escucho saludar a Momotaro mientras prepara una efusión de hierbas, muy al contrario de mí él se toma todo muy en serio, le respondo el saludo mientras busco que comer.

-Hoy está de mal humor, al parecer. Me dice con un suspiro, sigo buscando que comer y me dispongo a responderle.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Cuestiono con una sonrisa forzada,

-Su sonrisa falsa lo delata... ¿Otra vez tuvo un mal sueño? Me cuestiona dudoso le niego con la cabeza a su pregunta,

-¿Recordó algo? Preguntaba mirándome fijamente, yo desvié la mirada y ciertamente acertó en lo que había causado mi malhumor.

-Me pregunto que habrá recordado... ¿Será un amor?... Dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa yo chasquee mi lengua y decidí ignorarlo.

-Saldré a recoger unas hierbas,- Le hablé mientras salía de mi pequeña casa, como me desagradaba el que lo demás notaran mis emociones, ¿era tan evidente que me molestaba recordarlo?, con ese coraje decidí caminar un poco, pero sin duda era un bello día y la brisa fresca me ayudaba a aclarar mis ideas, que por ahora estaban tan alborotadas, el motivo tenia era la fastidiosa presencia demoniaca de un ser que aborrecía recordar, pero por más que trataba de olvidarlo más parecía recordarlo,

**Flashback**

-Hueles tan bien al amanecer- Me susurraba Hoozuki mientras su olfato repasaba mi cuello provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, toda la noche me había estremecido y aun así todavía no me acostumbraba a sentir su aliento rozar mi piel, sus manos me acariciaban mientras nuestros cuerpos desnudos se apegaban cada vez más bajo mis sabanas manchadas que nos cubrían ahora, esta sensación que me recorría era algo que ninguna mujer me brindó y era irónico que me la regalara ese idiota que suponía odiar, no era el primer amanecer que nos sorprendía juntos pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado de algún modo, me sentía feliz de tenerlo a mi lado aunque no lo expresara en palabras el parecía entenderlo.

-Hakutaku-sama… ¿Está ahí?- Escuchaba a Momotaro llamarme fuera de mi habitación, sentí al demonio que me abrazaba taparme la nariz con su mano y callarme con un brusco beso, sintiendo que el aire me faltaba poco a poco, escuchaba a mi ayudante preguntar si estaba bien, seguramente escuchaba mi agitación, con odio miraba a Hoozuki él se complacía de ver esa mirada en mis ojos, me irritaba que se burlara de mí en esa forma y comencé a retorcerme para soltarme de su estúpido agarre, así que con agresividad lo pateaba y trataba de golpearlo, pero él era más ágil suponía que un demonio sádico como él podía pelearse con medio infierno y salir bien librado, fue cuando desprevenido agarré una parte sensible de su anatomía masculina hizo un gesto raro, ¿le dolió o lo excitó? No sabría decir, pero no me soltó y ya el aire me faltaba que empecé a ver todo borroso, me moría y el aun parecía complaciente reírse de mi desgracia, cuando perdía el conocimiento el me soltó y dulcemente me regalaba un beso suave dándome aire,

-Eres idiota… ¿quieres matarme?- Le grité alterado cuando ya estaba algo recuperado además no era que iba a morir por eso pero un poco de melodrama alegraba la mañana.

-Hoozuki-san ¿Está ahí? ¿Verdad?- Dijo Momotaro con un tono de resignación, avergonzado no le respondí y me dispuse a levantarme de la cama antes que a ese sádico se le ocurra de nuevo querer matarme.

-Bien… les prepararé el desayuno… no tarden…- Advertía él y parecía alejarse, yo buscaba ropa limpia que ponerme.

-Oye… estás muy delgado…- Dijo el demonio que también buscaba su ropa por la habitación, yo de reojo le miré y ciertamente ese demonio me gustaba, su cuerpo era escultural y sensual, mordiendo mis labios disimulaba no mirarlo.

-Perdóname por no tener un cuerpo como el tuyo- Le dije con sarcasmo poniéndome mi ropa interior y el hacía lo mismo sentado al filo de la cama,

-¿Me estas halagando, flacucho?- Cuestionó jactancioso y burlón mirándome fijamente, sabía que aunque mi cuerpo era algo delgado y por demás extraño, a él le gustaba porque me miraba deseoso.

-No soy flacucho…- Le refuté con molestia pero sentí como el tan rápido ya estaba detrás de mí, abrazándome cariñoso.

-No te da miedo que te lastime-Murmuré mientras sentía como nuevamente mi ser entero se estremecía en ese abrazo, y lo decía por mi columna que brotaba un poco por mi naturaleza divina.

-Tú no me lastimarías… Además sentir un poco de dolor es bueno de vez en cuando- Me susurraba al oído mientras se apegaba más a mí, sentía como las puntas de mi columna parecían enterrarse en su piel, este no se quejaba solo me tocaba, ese toque que me enloquecía, fue cuando él me volteó y nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro, nos abrazamos y aunque me moría por decirle que lo amaba no se lo dije, entonces supe que el que tampoco lo diría, preferimos callar y unir nuestros labios tímidos en un profundo beso.

**Fin del flashback**

Pensar en eso ahora era ilógico, y no sabía porque seguía pensando en aquello que ocurrió meses atrás, parecía tan real el recuerdo que daba la impresión de algo ocurrido hace minutos, saber que eso no volvería a ocurrir me dolía al principio pero me acostumbre a su ausencia en mis madrugadas, en los días que pasábamos juntos en mi casa simplemente cuando él me venía a observar trabajar, o conversar de tonterías del pasado, en esos paseos que discutíamos sin parar, no era como si lo extrañaba pero me sentía tan vacío ahora, y saber que fui yo quien lo alejó de mí, todo por el miedo de que supiera que era mi todo, mi vida, mi amor… Aun recuerdo su rostro cuando le dije que no lo quería cerca de mí por supuestas tonterías que inventé, noté como su mirada entristeció por milésimas de segundos luego su furia y orgullo surgió, me gritó algunas cosas ofensivas pero callado yo me alejé con el corazón destrozado, era una bestia divina que había vivido libre por milenios, que temía ser atada por el amor, no quería encadenarme a ese sentimiento, quería ser libre, pero fue mi decisión y no podía retractarme mostrando vulnerabilidad ante él, quien también orgulloso tampoco me rogaría, desde ese día no volvió a aparecerse y si nos veíamos éramos completos extraños, fue doloroso al principio y Momotaro me regañaba muchas veces diciendo que no fuera orgulloso, que debía regresar con él, algo que ignoré.

-¡Que suertuda es esa chica!- Murmuraban dos lindas señoritas que conversaban mientras se dirigían a mi humilde morada a comprar alguna medicina seguramente.

-Ustedes son las que son muy afortunadas el día de hoy- Les dije coquetamente acercándome a ellas, quienes se miraron entre sí, y con mala cara me ignoraron.

-Como te estaba diciendo- Dijo una de ellas alzando la voz para ignorarme, pero yo tratando de olvidar a mi demonio jugaba al galán con las mujeres aunque no me gustaran, las seguí aun cuando no me querían cerca, entramos a mi casa y me disponía a atenderlas con amabilidad.

-¿afortunada? A mí me daría como miedo estar con alguien así- Dijo la otra cuando entraban, comencé a mostrar interés de esa conversación.

-¿puedo preguntar de quien hablan? ¿Quién les causa tanto interés?- Les pregunté ya curioso, y ellas que parecían estar gustosas de dar información parecían responderme mientras Momotaro también se unía a la conversación.

-¿No lo saben?- Dijo la chica con aire de intriga, los dos negamos con la cabeza.

-Anoche el ayudante de Enma-sama se comprometió con una hermosa mujer demonio.- Me contaba una de ellas y esas palabras resonaron en mi mente junto con los momentos que pasamos juntos, me paralicé y mi ayudante me miró con tristeza.

Él era mío y lo dejé ir… Soy una bestia divinamente idiota… pensaba y me alejé de ellos en silencio, por algún motivo sentía que no debía dejarlo ir y mucho menos casarse con alguien más que no era yo, tenía que hacer eso de una boda para que me diera cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

_**Gracias por haber leído este primer capitulo aunque será un fic corto, espero haya llamado su atención y esperen el siguiente, el proximo será desde el punto de vista de Hoozuki **_

_**besos :***_


	2. Despecho

Doy vueltas en la cama ya es de mañana y prácticamente no he podido conciliar el sueño de manera profunda siento que algo me molesta en lo profundo de mi ser, aun puedo percibir sutilmente la presencia de ese alguien con quien muchas veces había recibido el amanecer en esta desordenada cama, suspiro porque no puedo deprimirme por una tontería así, es un nuevo día y hay mucho trabajo pendiente que hacer, sin embargo no puedo evitar el extrañarlo, como se retorcía cuando lo golpeaba, por las tonterías con las que discutíamos.

-Pero que tonterías estoy pensando…- Digo para mí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza con clara frustración por tan idiotas pensamientos, me alisto y es mejor ir a trabajar en lugar de perder el tiempo en banales sentimientos.

-Buenos días Hoozuki-kun- Le escucho saludar a mi molesto jefe que en su estrado está por empezar su trabajo del día.

-Puedes tomarte la mañana si deseas…- Me dice con una sonrisa yo solo chasqueo mi lengua e ignoro su opción, para que quiere que no trabaje es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y evita que mi mente tenga absurdos pensamientos.

-Estoy bien… comencemos con lo que tenemos hoy- Le advertí seriamente a mi jefe que me miraba con tristeza como si quisiera decirme algo, pero luego solo asintió su cabeza y comenzamos a trabajar, unos minutos pasaron y escuché las felicitaciones de los otros esbirros, con fingida amabilidad les agradecí miraba atento mi celular, como esperando la llamada de alguien para reclamarme por la locura que estaba cometiendo.

-¡Hoozuki-san… Felicitaciones!- Decía emocionado Shiro que corriendo se me acercaba también se lo agradeci al parecer a todos les alegraba la buena noticia de mi compromiso matrimonial, y ¿Por qué a mí no me emocionaba? Pensativo en eso me quedé…

-Hoozuki-san… ¿Está pensando en Hakutaku-san?- cuestionaba el perro con inocencia y sinceridad, la rabia me invadió, y el pobre animal lo notó y salió corriendo, porque no solo yo escuché esa interrogante a mi alrededor todos lo escuchaban, el supuesto secreto de nuestro idílico romance era un secreto a voces dentro del infierno.

-Con permiso- Murmuré malhumorado alejándome de mi lugar de trabajo, necesitaba respirar porque sentía que mi pecho se oprimía estaba cometiendo un terrible error por mi despecho, desesperación y soledad, me refugió ahora donde me siento aliviado, mi hermoso y colorido jardín de peces dorados, que parecen entender mi situación porque callados solo me miran. No comprendo porque me siento de esta manera, pero de algo estoy seguro no puedo retractarme, aun cuando su recuerdo me atormenta…

**Flashback**

-Hoozuki… mi amor…- Le escuchaba llamarme con ese tono burlón característico de ese chino idiota mientras con su sonrisa se va acercando.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?- le digo con indiferencia mientras veo como su sonrisa burlona se transforma en un puchero,

-Eres tan infantil con tus pucheros- Habló mientras le haló con fuerza los labios agrandando ese pico que había formado con su boca, él se queja pero yo lo ignoro sigo halando, como me gusta ver sus gestos de dolor, de alguna manera me excita, aunque suene raro. Cuando comienza a lloriquear decido soltarlo, para calmar su dolor lo beso apasionadamente el me abraza por la cintura y corresponde ese beso con ansiedad, notamos que estamos en el jardín y cualquiera pudiera vernos,

-Te traje el almuerzo…- Dice jadeante cuando nos separamos y sentándonos en las escaleras nos disponemos a comer, de alguna forma se siente bien el ser consentido de esa manera, era como tener una hermosa, divertida, abnegada y sensual esposa, como siempre había deseado, claro que eso jamás se lo diría porque si no era como escucharlo por la eternidad jactarse de mis palabras.

-Esto es delicioso- Le digo mientras como con agrado su comida, debía ser sincero y en verdad esos alimentos estaban por más deliciosos, el me sonríe sonrojado, yo sabía que lo hacía a propósito el cocinar tan perfectamente para que yo lo halagara, él toma mi mano con fuerza y me lo agradece mirándome fijamente sin esa mirada desafiante o burlona, es una mirada tierna y enamorada, al verlo lo que masticaba se fue a mi garganta provocando que me ahogara un poco.

-Idiota… no hagas esas caras…- le grito cuando termino de pasar la comida y puedo respirar de nuevo, el sonríe divertido al ver mi reacción, el sin duda sabe mis sentimientos por el aun cuando no se los diga o a veces no se los demuestro.

-prueba esto, pasé toda la mañana preparándolo- Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa con los palillos toma un trozo de carne, abro la boca para probarlo el sonrojado me lo da y yo desviando la mirada comienzo a mascar.

-¡Qué lindo es el amor!- Exclamaba una voz femenina con emoción desde la parte alta de la escalera, ambos la miramos y desviamos las miradas, era vergonzoso que alguien nos descubra en un momento así de romántico, porque no nos sorprenden cuando lo estoy golpeando, no quiero que descubran que tras mi frialdad hay un corazón enamorado, ansioso de recibir y dar amor, que puedo mostrarme cariñoso por un minuto al día.

-Koh-chan… buenas tardes…- Decía mi sonriente amante aún tenía esa manía de mostrarse amable con las mujeres, ella le saludó pero de inmediato se fue como prediciendo que su presencia no era de mucho de mi agrado por el momento.

-No tienes que ponerte celoso… tu eres todo para mi…- Aclaraba con una sonrisa ese chino de mirada traviesa ese que sacudía mi mundo, mi ser entero, ambos unimos nuestros labios en un pequeño beso.

**Fin del Flashback**

Eran uno de los muchos recuerdos que formamos juntos, y por eso no entendía el por qué ese idiota decidió alejarse de mí, ¿a qué le temía?, él me amaba que le obligó a dejarme, muchas veces sentí la necesidad de encararle por una respuesta pero mi orgullo se sobreponía a mis sentimientos de amor, he esperado por meses que me llame para aclarar el asunto pero simplemente el no parece querer hablar, por eso mi furia y despecho ciego me obligó a hacer algo que no quería, esa mujer que ha brindado su amor con sinceridad y de forma incondicional hemos decidido tomar un paso más serio, y eso es el matrimonio.

Aun cuando no la amo no quiero estar solo, o lo hago para que ese idiota reaccione, se acerque, me ruegue que lo perdone. Me imagino que a estas horas ya debe haberse enterado, cuando veo una figura se me acerca.

-Hoozuki-sama…- Me llama Momotaro acercándose a mí con algo de ansiedad,

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono con curiosidad era raro que me visitara,

-Es Hakutaku-san… el no despierta…- Decía con algo de angustia, yo lo miré dudoso acaso pensaba que con esa estúpida táctica iba a caer, cuando me entregó una carta con mucha tristeza, con mi mano temblorosa la tomé y me prestaba a leer.

**Gracias a los que leen este fic**

**espero haya sido de su agrado...**

**:***


	3. Compromiso

Hoozuki dudaba en ir a ver lo que sucedía con Hakutaku al paraíso y la expresión de Momotaro parecía realista algo malo sucedía, pero todo parecía ser una trampa de la bestia divina, acaso era coincidencia que justamente este día en que tuvo que haberse enterado de su compromiso matrimonial, haya tomado alguna medicina para pretender dormir por siempre, parecía una táctica y de lo más baja, pero aun así la incertidumbre le atormentaba pues debía admitir que ese chino idiota le preocupaba en gran manera.

-Solo debe haber tomado algún somnífero… no debes preocuparte.- Aclaraba disimulando su preocupación el demonio.

-No lo creo, estas eran las hojas que encontré…- Murmuraba nervioso el melocotonero estaba algo alterado al pensar que su maestro podía estar muerto pues apenas respiraba y no despertaba por más que lo moviera, sacaba unas hojas verdes que había encontrado junto a la bestia divina.

-¿Estás seguro que bebió algo con estas hojas?- Cuestionaba dudoso el demonio mientras olía estas hojas, eran algo extrañas de ver en el paraíso pero tampoco imposible de hallar y menos para un conocedor como Hakutaku, presentía que de ser cierto el haberlas ingerido en una infusión podía ser mortal, aun para una bestia divina.

-Bien… vamos…-Dijo con fingida tranquilidad y salían del jardín de peces dorados directo hacia el paraíso.

-Hoozuki-sama…- Le llamaba dudoso el melocotonero cuando caminaban por el camino que los llevaría al paraíso.

-Me imagino que quieres preguntarme-Hablaba con seriedad el demonio mientras miraba fijamente el camino delante de él.

-El casarme ¿verdad?- Dijo Hoozuki con mucha más seriedad, más bien parecía resignado y triste.

-Si no quiere responder lo entenderé, no soy quien para cuestionarle algo así…- Hablaba nervioso Momotaro pues notó esa mirada fría del otro lo que menos quería ahora era enfadarlo con sus preguntas indiscretas.

-¿Cómo reaccionó él?-Le dijo en un murmullo el demonio refiriéndose a su bestia divina el otro aclaraba sus ideas para explicarle bien.

-Muy mal… le afectó mucho, al escuchar esa noticia, se encerró en su habitación toda la mañana, luego vi que estaba triste y dijo que mejor era seguir trabajando.- Contaba Momotaro con tristeza recordando lo de horas atrás.

-Me mandó a buscar unas plantas, cuando regresé lo vi dormido sobre el mesón, con estas hojas y una taza que tenía residuos de un líquido extraño.- Seguía narrando y su voz parecía afectarse pues le angustiaba el pensar que su maestro se hubiera suicidado y el no pudo ayudarle, eso le afligía en gran manera. Hoozuki lo escuchaba y no podía evitar el sentirse mal, pero no podía alterarse sin saber si aquello era verdad, con lo travieso que era su amante, esperaba cualquier cosa de él.

-¿El estará bien?- Cuestionó esperanzado el melocotonero mirando al demonio que caminaba a su lado.

-No lo sé…- Murmuraba fríamente el demonio. -Sabe Momotaro-san… Me cansé de esperarlo… por eso…-fueron las palabras de Hoozuki de repente sorprendiendo al que lo escuchaba pues se notaba su tristeza, su frustración contenida.

-¿Por eso pensó que casarse era lo mejor?- Fue la pregunta inconsciente de Momotaro la hizo casi sin pensarla, pero aquella pregunta molestó al demonio porque con su mazo golpeaba una rama de un árbol seco y la mandaba volando.

-Hakutaku-san es muy testarudo a veces… pero él lo ama…- Decía nervioso el melocotonero al ver esa reacción trataba de medir sus palabras y a la vez justificando a su maestro.

-¿Me ama?- Cuestionó con sarcasmo el demonio en medio de un suspiro. -Él fue quien me echó de su lado- Terminaba de decir y se notaba su enojo ante ese pensamiento, se notaba decepcionado.

-Lo sé… pero… supongo tenía miedo…- Musitaba su acompañante no sabia si hacia bien en intervenir pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo, después de todo era testigo de ese apasionado romance y también de su ruptura.

-¿Acaso yo no tenía miedo también?- Fueron las palabras melancólicas de Hoozuki con la mirada hacia la entrada del paraíso, si Hakutaku tenía miedo de ese sentimiento él también lo estaba, no era fácil el sentirse así, pero huyendo no fue la mejor decisión porque los dos sufrían en la distancia.

-Hoozuki-san…- susurró Momotaro al notar esa vulnerabilidad del demonio, siempre mostrando esa frialdad pero ahora se mostraba algo conmovido, tal vez ahora más le aterraba era llegar a esa casa donde por muchos días compartieron junto a la bestia divina, y encontrarlo ahí sin vida, perderlo le aterraba más que el sentimiento de amor que le removía su ser completo. Caminaron un poco más en el paraíso y llegaron a su destino, abriendo la puerta de su habitación se veía a un dormido Hakutaku en su cama.

_Nunca había sentido algo así, _

_la vida me mantuvo siempre en paz, _

_llegaste a abrir las puertas del dolor _

_y a regalar la soledad. _

-Idiota… despierta…- Le gritaba Hoozuki acercándose lo zarandeaba con fuerza. Momotaro lo observaba pero si así lo despertaba no se lo impediría.

-Déjanos solos- Le dijo el demonio con seriedad al melocotonero quien dudaba si hacerle caso, pero miraba su rostro y sabía que estaba angustiado.

-No lo lastimara ¿Verdad?- Dijo el melocotonero disponiéndose a marcharse y dejarlos solos.

-No puedo asegurarlo-Murmuró Hoozuki sin dejar de ver el rostro dormido de su chino, el otro salió cerrando la puerta los dejaba a solas, no había otra opción después de todo el demonio haría lo posible por despertarlo.

-Eres tan estúpido- En un susurro decía frustrado el demonio abrazándose al aun cálido cuerpo de su bestia divina que como muñeco de trapo se dejaba agarrar.

-¿Por qué simplemente no fuiste a reclamarme? Hacer esto… ¿Qué estás pensando?- Hablaba con tristeza y enojo Hoozuki al notar que este no despertaba, y seguía llamándolo sin parar pero nada funcionaba, entonces la angustia se apoderó de él y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Despierta… maldito bastardo…-Le gritaba en ese abrazo de desesperación para terminar con un cálido beso en sus labios, pasaron unos segundos y el chino reaccionaba, disimulando su emoción el demonio se apartaba de él y lo tiraba a la cama.

_Tu piel envenenó mi corazón, _

_dejándome en completa oscuridad _

_y así en lugar de olvidarte yo, _

_te fui queriendo mucho más. _

-Hoozuki…- Le llamaba confundido Hakutaku mirando el rostro molesto de su demonio, entonces él lo había despertado.

-Yo… te quiero conmigo…- Murmuraba la bestia divina con la mirada llorosa tomando su mano no lo dejaba alejarse más de él.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me eches cuando te dé la gana?- Cuestionó con enojo el demonio soltando ese agarre, su mirada reflejaba resentimiento, el otro agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Di que me amas y podrás tener posibilidades de que piense en la posibilidad de estar juntos.- fue la aclaración repentina del demonio que parecía estar cediendo.

-Ni siquiera estás concretando algo…-Murmuraba con un pequeño puchero el chino pero se notaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si lo digo, es posible que me ignores…- Decía confundido Hakutaku removiendo su cabeza con sus manos, analizando esas palabras y miraba con resentimiento a su amante que parado frente a él quien tampoco dejaba de verlo.

-¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil y no hay riesgos?- Dijo el demonio con seriedad, el otro entendió aquello como unas palabras de confirmación, además notaba su rostro resentido y dolido, el haberlo dejado sin explicación clara no fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado y ahora se arrepentía por causar ese pesar mutuo de meses, todo por sus inseguridades y miedos.

-Te… amo…-Susurró la bestia divina con vergüenza mirando al demonio.

-No te escuché…-Decía Hoozuki haciéndose el sordo, el chino apretaba las sabanas de coraje ante esa burla.

-Por favor no me hagas repetirlo- acertaba a decir avergonzado desviando la mirada.

-Dilo…-Ordenaba el demonio con malicia, así cobraba todo el daño ocasionado por ese inseguro y orgulloso chino.

-¡Te amo…!-Le gritó con fuerza el chino y se lanzaba a él con mucho ímpetu, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Así me gusta…- Hablaba Hoozuki con una sonrisa de satisfacción debajo de la bestia divina lo envolvía en sus fuertes brazos y unieron sus labios en un ansioso y apasionado beso.

-¿Están bien?- Decia Momotaro abriendo la puerta asustado pensando lo peor, pero solo vio a la pareja en el piso muy cariñosos regalándose un beso.

-Lo siento- Murmuraba avergonzado el melocotonero ante la escena algo efusiva de los amantes, por lo menos su maestro estaba vivo y se notaba demasiado vivo, porque no pretendía separarse de su demonio, los dos le hicieron señas de manos para que se marchara, y así lo hizo el nervioso melocotonero pero contento salía de la casa. Besos y caricias fueron el deleite de ambos por unos minutos,

-¿Y esa mujer?- fue la pregunta de la bestia divina con la mirada celosa cuando recordó la noticia del compromiso de su amado.

-¡Oh ella…! es alguien que quería vengarse de su novio, y como yo también quería hacerlo, planeamos esto.- Explicaba sin inmutarse ni un poco el demonio ante la mirada molesta del chino.

-¿Era mentira…?- Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido Hakutaku a su amante que no dejaba de besar su piel.

-Claro, no me gustan las mujeres.- Susurró a su oído y a la vez que le hablaba travieso apretaba su virilidad, haciendo que el chino se estremeciera y jadeara sutilmente.

-Quieres decir que casi me muero por una tontería tuya.- Decía entre molesto y excitado la bestia divina sintiendo como esas manos se colaban dentro de su ropa interior y le acariciaban su intimidad con firmeza.

-Yo no te dije que te mataras, tú te precipitaste, se supone que debías ir a enfrentarme no hacer este melodrama.- Aclaraba el demonio con seriedad y seguía acariciándolo, el otro cedía a sus encantos, pero aun así se sentía estúpido por haber caído en una trampa de su demonio.

-¡Te odio!-Le gritó con frustración Hakutaku mirándolo mal pero no se apartaba de él, cuando sintió que el otro tomaba su rostro con fuerza y lo acercaba para el suyo, ya esperaba un golpe o algo así, alguna atrocidad típica del grotesco demonio que era.

-Hakutaku-san… yo lo amo…- Susurró Hoozuki sobre sus labios sin dejar de verlo el otro comenzó a lloriquear ante esa hermosa declaración y lo besaba tiernamente entre sollozos.

-Es tan fácil conmoverte…- Murmuraba irónico el demonio pero su mirada cobraba calidez esa calidez que solo provocaba su idiota Hakutaku, quien embelesado repartía besos en el rostro bello de su demonio, en el suelo de esa habitación permanecían juntos,

Días después se veía a Hoozuki y Hakutaku concretar en secreto su compromiso eterno con unos anillos que intercambiaban con alegría, en medio de un tierno beso unían sus vidas para siempre. Así dos seres orgullosos de diferentes naturalezas se rendían a un sentimiento del cual huían y temían, ese misterioso e inexplicable sentimiento llamado amor.

_Lo supe en el momento en que te vi, _

_quererte iba a dolerme de verdad, _

_pero volví a mirarte y comprendí, _

_que iría contigo hasta el final. _

Agradezco a los que han leído este mini fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, prefiero terminarlo así a dejarlo inconcluso, además ya estoy juntando ideas para un nuevo fics de ellos,

muchas gracias :*

besos


End file.
